oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Clan Cup - The Conclusion
Clan Cup - The Conclusion After battling it out for weeks on end, the winners of the Clan Cup have been decided and the event is now over. P2P PvP Cups Not one opposing clan was able to take a win against Ancient Fury in the P2P side of the tournament, leaving them as the victors of every non-pure P2P PvP cup! Winning a total of 4 cups, Ancient Fury have certainly shown that they are at the top of their game. Congratulations to Ancient Fury! F2P PvP Cups In a similar success story to Ancient Fury, Reign of Terror were able to take the win in every non-pure F2P PvP cup. They did not lose a single match up in any of the F2P cups, truly showing their dominance in the F2P wilderness. If you are wandering the wilderness and stumble upon RoT you had better be ready for the fight of your life. Congratulations to Reign of Terror! Pure Cups This year's pure events were a little lacking in participants but, never-the-less, Fatality stood up as the only clan willing to take on the challenge. All other competitors either disbanded, backed out or were unwilling to fight within the rules, leaving Fatality as the victors of both the P2P and F2P Pure Cups. Congratulations to Fatality! PvM Cup The PvM Cup was one of the most successful events in the entire Clan Cup with everyone that took part saying that the PvM Arena was an absolute blast and should become a permanent fixture in Old School. From all the clans that took part one was left standing after weeks and weeks of battles. Stud Unit proved themselves to be the champions of the PvM Arena. Congratulations to Stud Unit! Skilling Cup The Skilling Cup saw some of the top skilling clans in Old School competing to see which clan was the most brutally efficient of the lot. One clan made it very clear that they were at the top of that list winning all 5 weeks of competition. There is no doubt that Hexis are currently the stand-out skilling clan in Old School. Congratulations to Hexis! So... What now? The Clan Cup has reached it's conclusion for this year and the winners have been declared. Soon we will be placing statues in-game to commemorate this year's victors. We will also be updating the cup found in Edgeville that was placed there to show off last year's winners. We promised it would be re-vamped once we had an artist to do so and now Mod Alfred is on the case. The PvM Arena One of the stand-out successes of this tournament was the PvM Arena. With some participating clan members describing it as the most fun they have ever had in RuneScape, we feel that it may be worth offering as a permanent activity in Old School. If you are not familiar with the PvM Arena or how it works, check out Woox's VOD of the activity. Until next year... Thank you to all the clans that participated in this year's Clan Cup and made the event worth hosting. Next year's cup will surely be even bigger and better than this year's and hopefully we will see some more clan related events cropping up before then. Discuss this on our forums. Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team